True Love's Kiss
by Mandiga
Summary: The story of my Original Character Isabella Rose (aka Isabella of Rose), daughter of Beauty from Beauty and the Beast, and her life at Ever After High. It mostly revolves around my own character but the original cast also make regular appearances. All my character can be found on the EAHF Wiki. This is my first longer story so please give some feedback about what you thought!
1. A Prologue with Thorns

My name is **Isabella of Rose**. I'm a_ Princess_, I've always been one form before I was born to long after I'll eventually die.

It's not right of me to complain about me life, I know that, I always known that. The people around may have noticed something from time to time but nobody has ever dared to talk about it. My life it not just my life and my road ahead is not just mine to walk, I know that now.

The choices I make affect all the people I love and there is nothing I can do about that.

Most young children grow up wishing to be princesses or princes, well for me it's always been the other way around. All my life I've wanted nothing more than to have an ordinary life. I don't mean to sound ungrateful or anything but I am not a Princess, not in my head anyway. I just want to be treated like everybody else, Royals can have almost anything they want except for that. The one day once upon a new school year everything I thought I knew about my enchanted fate was questioned.

My new life around my new friends has made me see things I never dared to dream of before. I have had so many new experiences. But as all good things do it had to end and so it did. On Legacy Day. The day when I and all my friends were forced to bind our lives to the path set out for us in the Storybook of Legends.

In Science and Sorcery Professor Rumpelstiltskin teaches us that True Love's Kiss is the most powerful magic of all. I've stopped believing in that now, Soul mates, Love at first sight, True Love. They're just matters of dreams, foolish dreams, that people like me can't afford to dream.

Maybe love itself is no more than an illusion for people to cling on to. Without it a person becomes cold, even numb to her own environment. Like me. Life isn't the fairytale our parents tell us when we go to bed as children.

I miss the times before all this, when the worse we'd go though was pulling an all nighter before a Crownculus exam and then fall asleep. When I finally forget everything that I tried all my life to ignore but never could just to have it thrown back in face all over again. Sometimes when you've got a weight burdening your heart you forget how it feels to be without it and so when the weight is dropped you think that you can fly up to the sun. But burns and you'll start to fall again.

But now I'm skipping to the last page first. Lets begin our story where everything started, when I were getting ready to arrive for my first time at the magical boarding school for future princes, princesses and other fairytale characters: Ever After High...


	2. Chapter 1: A Small Provincial Town

One single rose was all that was left on the humble little rosebush in front of Isabella. As she kneed in front of it she let her finger run over the velvet-like blue pedals. She'd loved this bush since she planted it. Blue roses doesn't grow naturally but for her fifth birthday the Enchantress kindly gave her magic beans to plant and with time the most beautiful roses had blossomed. The entire garden around Castle of the Rose was covered by roses but no else could evercompete with beauty of her blue roses.

Philippine neighed in the distance as Isabella got up and corrected her big red coat, modestly decorated with white fur. Then one of the curtains moved above her head, this is bad someone had seen her. Despite being heir and princess of the Rose Isabella hated the castle. Okay, she didn't really hate the castle nor the servants who worked and lived in the castle but she hated the way they would look at her. Like if she were to achieve some kind of greatness and because of that had a bigger value to her life. They always treated her with a mix of what seemed to be worship and terror.

As she heard the creaky castle doors slowly open and saw the Head of Staff Madame Theodora she makes a run for it. Her coat floating around her body ever gently dusting the ground. With one nimble hand she untied Philippine's reins and swinged herself onto his back. A big oak tree stretches it's big branches over the worn path. One grabbed her hood and pulled it off revealing her face and making her long strawberry blond hair fly in the wind."Mistress Isabella!" Theodora roared behind her. Busted. Even though Isabella currently doesn't live in Castle of the Rose she couldn't stay away from the beautiful garden, it was the only thing that was still pulling her back there.

From the castellated it take exactly 10 minutes and 25 second for Philippine to get to to the outline of the small nearby town. It was still early in the morning and the town was still asleep, the young stallion knew that he were meant to slow down and did so without Isabella even mentioning it. The town was really nothing special and that was a part of it's charm for Isabella. Here she wasn't Princess Isabella of Rose, she was just Old Gramp's granddaughter, the young, kind of odd bookworm, just Isabella. Nothing more, Nothing less, she liked that. She could see Gramp's cottage closing in the distance now. It's located not far out in the nearby forest, a short walk away from the town square. To no surprise there was coming smoke from the chimney. Gramps is usually up with the roster and then sits in basement typing his new book. Isabella dropped Philippine of at the pasture and went inside. A smell of musk and dust greeted her at the door and her stomach reminds her that she hasn't eaten breakfast. "_Gramps?_" she shouts down the stairs. Movement can be heard from the basement and she hears the old man making his way up the stairs.

"_Why, good morning Princess, how was the roses?_" Now if anybody else how have said that to her and called her Princess she'd probably glare at them and continue to insist that they would just call her Isabella but she'd make an exception for her Gramps. "_How was the roses_" had become a habit for him to ask and she'd always answer the same way "_Getting more and more every beautiful single day_" to which Gramps would answer "_Just like you, then._" He said it out of pure love but to Isabella it was also a daily reminder of the life the was planned for her long before she was born. To be the next Beauty and follow her mother's footsteps. When her grandfather had entered the kitchen he hugged her and caught her off guard. "_What was that for?_" she asked, she wasn't particularly fond of hugs either but as always she made exceptions for him. "_Don't tell me you've forgotten, Princess, you're leaving today so __I got to hug you every chance I get now._"

Right. How could she have forgotten? Tonight a carriage would pick her up and take her to Ever After High. The boarding school she was suppose to begin at last year when she was abroad with her parents. To say that she was home schooled would probably be wrong even though her mother's portable library was pretty impressive and to travel the lands most likely taught her more about them than she'd ever learn in books.

But since she decided to stay behind with Gramps this time instead of joining her parents as they traveled to Neverland she had agreed to join most of the other teenage-children who, like her, had their destiny written down in books long before they were born. The date she were to go there had sneaked up on her, once seeming so distant but now the time was up. Most teenager would probable be super-hexcited for this but Isabella wasn't. She was very comfortable hiding from her Royal duties and what not's. This would end all that.

Gramps snapped his fingers and ended her string of thoughts. "_Welcome back_" he said with one of his crooked smiles. "_Don't tell me that you're nervous?_" "_No..._" she answer while she tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear, just like she did every time she wasn't completely sincere. Her grandfather, who was very aware what that gesture meant looked doubtfully at her. "_Maybe just a little..._" she admitted. She was going to be shipped of to some school where she didn't know anyone and she wasn't exactly good at making friends. She'd never learned how to and she wasn't good with people, books where much easier. "Don't worry, Princess, they'll adore you" and then he gave her that look. The "You will achieve greatness and thereby your life have a bigger value"-look.

"_Well, that's what I'm afraid of_" she not more than whispered. She opened the kitchen cabinet but was disappointed when she realized it was empty. Completely empty. "_Oh right, I was suppose to go and buy some eggs yesterday_" Gramps remembered as he looked over her shoulder. "_Well, I guess I could go now, the market should have opened._" She knew that he meant it but it she also knew that he would be tired enough to fall asleep for a hundred years when he came back. He didn't leave the house much and a part of her worried about how he would managed when she went away. "_Don't worry about it, I have a few arandes I need to take care of in town anyway_" she said with a smile she tried to make as comforting as possible. That weren't a lie, she'd planned to drop by the book-shop before it was time to leave and see if there were any new arrivals. She could use some good reading for the road. Philippine looked confused at her when she returned and loosed his reins again. For a moment she considered saddling him, it would be the princess-y thing to do and just because of that she chose to ride bareback.

The late-summer sun had risen far enough on the sky to spread warmth on her face. Isabella let her coat fall to ground and the started to lead Philippine out to the path when he turned his big head towards her and the against the coat. "Fine" Isabella sighed and picked up her coat, brushing it off with her hand and then gently hanging it over the fence. "_Better?_" she asked the stallion who answered her by proudly neighing causing Isabella's hair to blow backward in a most unusual hair-do. "_Well, thank you, dear._" she laughed while Philippine scuffed his head against hers. She was not the only one getting ready for Ever After High. Her exceptions letter said that they "_looked forward to caring for her noble stallion in the Royal Stables._" And Philippine would most likely adore his new home, he loved being spoiled. Gramps waved her of through the windows and she took off again.

The distant church bells chimed and bird flew over her head singing the song of the morning. Many had told her that, because she's a princess, she was born with a special connection to forest animals but she had never felt anything "special" around animals except maybe Philippine. But it was different with him, he weren't an animal to her, he was a friend. Her mother however had an almost hypnotic effect on them, everybody loves her right away. It's just something about her aura, Isabella guessed. If it wouldn't have been for her dear stallion turning his head and look serious at her she wouldn't have noticed that she sighed out loud. She gave him as careful smile and strokes his blond mane as to say "_I'm okay_" without using words. And she was okay, it was okay that she's not as perfect at everything as her mother. Isabella drags down the hood of her coat and shakes her hair free from under it. She was okay.

The town's bell tower was as old as the town itself and it's beautiful bronze dial looked spell-binding in the morning sun. Ten minutes past eight. Meaning that most stores should have been open for ten minutes and the now awakened crowd would be as big as a crowd could be in this small provincial town. Maybe she could return later, she'd never been very fond of crowds, especially not the crowds filled with the you know, people. Yeah, she could go back later.

As she turned tried to turned Philippine around he... well, it's hard to explain just what he did as he was almost laughing at her. As to say "_Oh no, we are going there now, Princess, and that's final._" So without slowing down they soon once again found themselves in the outskirts in the small town. Philippine decisively stopped outside the Ol' Book Shoppe and as she jumped of looked meaningfully at her to clarify that he was not taking another step until she purchased the eggs. But before she did that she decided to just quickly make a visit to Monsieur Livre one last time. A tiny bell chimed as to door to the town's bookshop slid open and she stepped inside.

"_Ah, Bonjour Isabella_", the old antiquarian greeted her. "_Good morning, Monsieur Livre_" she greeted him back with a Livre was one of her Grandfather's oldest friends and was one of the few people that knew exactly who Isabella really was. Isabella loved the old bookshop, the atmosphere, the stillness, all the histories patiently waiting on their shelves. This was home more than anything. "_So... have you got anything new in?_" she asked as she walk through the shop while letting her eyes scan all the books she passed. They were all classics_ "Cinderella", "Sleeping Beauty", "Snow White"_, the stories with the perfect endings, the Happily Ever Afters. Or at least that's what the people who doesn't have to have their lives directed after them, like she did...

"_Well, actually did I get this specially ordered book yesterday and I think it had your name on it_" his voice answered behind her. That's odd,she thought, she would have remembered if she'd order any books. "_I received very specific demands concerning it_ " Monsieur Livre continued. Okay, now she was confused. Very confused. Isabella turned around and faced him as he stood there with a childish smile on his aged face and a beautifully embellished book in his hands, tied together with a golden band. He reached it out towards her. She sighed lightly and let out a quiet laugh as the old man then went back his desk and lifted up a small basket containing five eggs. "_Oh my Godmother_" she thought and pulling her fingers back through her hair. Her grandfather had always had this weird ability to predict her actions before she even thought of them herself. Already as a toddler it had fascinated her. "_Have you ever had this weird feeling that there is someone out there know you better than you know yourself?_" she asked him while trying to regain control in her head. Monsieur Livre chuckled heartfelt, "_You know that your grandfather is a very, very special man, Isabella._"

When she finally got out of the Shoppe Philippine examined her with his big black eyes as she proudly showed him the basket of eggs and the still unopened book. "Come on, boy, let hurry back home" she almost ordered him for once. The ride back wasn't really that long and she felt more relaxed now then she did before. All the worries she had felt about her Gramps not being able to care for himself was long gone. In fact he was probably more capable of that she was. For once there wasn't any actual words flying around in her head, there were just feelings trying to be accepted so Isabella did something she usually don't like to do but now alone (well, almost alone) in the woods she did it without even thinking twice.

She sang, not with word but still not humming, somewhere in between. Clearing her head of the feelings instead of facing them. Soon the birds began to pick up her melody and started to harmonize with her, not that she noticed. Isabella loved to sing, after reading it was most likely her favorite thing in the world but never around people not even Gramps. Sometimes when there's nothing else to do you can always sing and everything just feels a bit safer.

When she saw her grandfather standing outside the cottage she abruptly stopped to sing but the bird still carried out her melody to through the air. Her grandfather heard the familiar tune but didn't comment it, he never did because he knew that then she would stop singing all together then. It was always the same melody. "_Just like her mother..._" he couldn't help thinking. He reached out his hand towards me and nodded to the basket, then he picked out the book. "_I made Buck promise to not let you open it there because I wanted to see you face when you see it_" he said with a kind yet smug look. Carefully I tied up the ribbon and opened it to the first page which read "_The Story of Isabella of Rose_" but the rest were blank. "_Just like your story_" he commented. I stared at him expecting more but he just said:

"_Come on now, Princess, you go and pack together your stuff and I'll go make us an omelet. The End is just the beginning, you know_" wearing his, oh so, typical smile.


	3. Chapter 2 - A New Kind of Sunset

The carriage stop in front of a white marble stair with a royally red carpet rolled out over the steps. The coachman jumped downed and hurried around to opened her door. After he bow down so deep that Isabella worried that he might actually fall over she unfolded her legs and let her right foot searched for the ground while she took his right held up hand. She wasn't yet completely used to the feeling of walking around in high heels. The sensation of solid ground under her feet calmed her somewhat, she wonder how much longer she could have stay in it. Isabella gave a quick courtesy to the coachman as he left her bags at her feet.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to take them to your room, Princess?" he once again asked carefully. "Yes, I'm sure." she answered with a polite smile. Isabella would have like to say his name as well but she hadn't the faintest clue who he was and knew that it wasn't proper of her to ask it either. Philippine stood obedient in front of the carriage. She'd never seen him so regal before, it suited him. She softly stroked him and then gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Could you please take him to the Royal Stables?" she said to the coachman trying to make it sound as little as a order as possible. "Of course, M'lady, of course" he directly responded and once again hurried away. Right away he jumped up to driver seat and the carriage was off.

Isabella studied the pile of boxes, it would probably take a few rounds to get them all up but she didn't want to trouble the coachman, not with his poor back and all. Not to mention that she really wanted to cause a scene of any kind. She brushed off her skirt and thought of her Gramps. She'd never been particularly fond of dresses and skirts but she's promised him that she's wear them for school. Pants on princesses was not very appreciated here and it was time for her to play the part of the princess now.

Three little pigs came walking past her and abruptly stopped in front of her. After they stared at her for a few seconds Isabella spoke first. "Can I help you?" her voice sounded a bit more irritated that she planned so she tried a forgiving smile. The first little piggy put his hoofs at his hip and answers "Shouldn't we be the one's asking that, Princess?". Confused, for several reasons, Isabella just blinked at him. Fable animals wasn't that unusual in Ever After but this was the first time she's talked to one in years and this one had a surprisingly clear voice. Secondly, it was the way he said "Princess", as if she had a stamp on her forehead saying so. "Only Royals have golden carriages with drivers and if we may guess you would most likely be Isabella of Rose" the second little piggy explained while giving the first one a nudge. Isabella's body automatically went into the "Princess-pose". Back stretches, shoulders back, chest out, chin up and a deep breath. The pigs simultaneously tilted their heads and watched her wondering. After a few second she relaxed and remembered to catch her breath, her body sunk and she sat down on one of the bigger blue boxes after making yet another courtesy bow. "That would be me. But I prefer just Isabella Rose. Forgive me asking but how would you know that?" she sighed. The third little piggy spoke now "Beauty and the Beast is one of our most important stories. As future ruler of such a near kingdom makes you quite the gossip material and judging by the look this is you first arrival." He corrected his little tie and cleared his throat before he also nudged the smallest pig. The first little piggy almost knocked of his feet then offered a bit shyly , "We could carry your bags to your room if you want..."

"Oh, I couldn't ask you..." Isabella tried but the second little piggy had already started to pile the bags in his arm. She opened her mouth to say something more but the third piggy put his hoof against her leg. "Don't worry, we may be small but we're strong likes ox's." As he took the last of the bags he turned around and continued "And we'll try to do as quietly as possible" smiling towards her.

The pigs followed her up to her room apparently already knowing where it is and left them outside the door marked "ISABELLA OF ROSE & KATHLYN PILLAR". They were surprisingly easy to talk to for being pigs, not that she had much experience in that field, and she was kind of sad to see them leave. The oldest, third pig had kindly told the story of the school as they passed a variety of buildings and monuments. Founded 1812 by the Grimm Brothers every inch of the Ever After High had its own story to tell. Headmaster Milton Grimm had a bust of himself placed in one of the parks. Isabella noticed his eyes right away, they gave her Mother-Goosebumps.

Isabella struggled to come up with some way to than the three pigs but right then she had nothing. By the time all the bags were on the floor they formed a line in front of her and the first piggy pecked with his hoof on his forehead. She let out a burst of giggles and then laughed "Really?". All three nodded looking very serious. She bended over and gave them each a kiss on the lips and then they ran off with their pink skin a few shades more red. Almost causing the fairheaded girl approaching to trip on them. "Goodbye!" Isabella shouted after them before turning to the fairhaired one.

"Hello, Isabella, as President of the Royal Student Council I am personally welcoming every student back to Ever After High!" The fairhaired one proclaimed but corrected herself when she saw Isabella standing next to her pile of luggage. "Wait, Isabella..." Isabella tried not noticed the uncomfortably familiar way she said her name. "...Isabella, Isabella..." she continued as she look through the list in her hands and then read the sign on the door. She let out a short squeal and the she threw her arms around Isabella. "...Isabella of Rose, it's me: Apple White. You're here. Oh my Godmother, Blondie said you were coming but I thought you'd have a big entry or something!" Apple took a step back but still held Isabella's arms steady. "Look at you, I haven't seen you since nursery rhyme school!"

Isabella had only spent a few years in the nursery rhyme school before she had started to join her parents on their adventures. She had a hard time believing that anybody would remember her from it. Mainly because she didn't remember any of herself. That name, however: Apple White, she knew. Everybody knew it, it was the name of the daughter of Snow White and the future Queen of Ever After. So she guessed they'd be kind of neighbors in the future.

Realizing that she still hadn't said anything and in lack of anything better to say Isabella answered "Apple!" trying to sound as cheerful as possible. "So aren't you gonna check out your room?" Apple continued naturally sounding more eager than even Isabella was. "Isn't it locked?" Isabella carefully asked not quite sure on how she would get inside if it would have been. "Silly, the students don't have keys to their dorm only the faculty has it for when they lock the rooms for the night!" Apple answered with a sparkling white smile.

Hesitatingly Isabella turned the golden doorknob and stepped inside. The room was already decorated one half with swirly teal wallpaper and a giant mushroom-like bed, it didn't take her long to see that is wasn't her side, the other side however she recognized right away. This may have been in a completely new location but she'd seen this room a thousand times before. It was a copy of her old room in the castle of the Rose. In a blue, white and gold-theme it beamed Royalty. Apple still waiting by the doorframe inspected the room as well. She was still the perfect princess, waiting to be invited in. "Do you want to come in, Apple?" Isabella asked, watching Apple dance in her room heading straight towards the windows humming a catching tune. A bluebird flew in through the window landing on her finger as Isabella started to drag in her bags. "Do you want me to help?" Apple sincerely offered before something sounded in her bejeweled apple-purse and she lifted up a wired glowing screen which she start to point on but Isabella declined her offer. During the minute it took Isabella to drag all of the bags inside her room and close the door the screen had sounded several times which had then been followed by screen-pointing. The bird flew in a circle over Isabella as she sat down on her old new bed and then returned to Apple. Apple opened her mouth and was just about to say something when someone knocked on the door.

Isabella looked on the door then on Apple and then on the door again. Who could it be? Her roommate would knock, would she, the Kathlyn Pillar? As she gently opened the door a storm of blonde hair flew past her straight to Apple.

"Apple, I just heard it from the three pigs! The daughter of Beauty HAS arrived! Have you seen her!?" the blonde girl almost yelled. Calmly Apple grabbed the girl by the shoulder and turned her towards Isabella. "Isabella of Rose, may I introduce, Blondie Lockes" she introduced us and moved so she stood between us. "Blondie met Isabella, the next Beauty!" she said almost proudly to the blonde girl.

"Oh My Godmother, you must be on my MirrorCast!" Blondie proclaimed as she shook Isabella's hand with both of hers. "No, Blondie, she mustn't do anything." Apple corrected her and slowly started to drag her out through the door.

"It was nice to met you , Isabella. but I'm sure that you're tired now and would like some time alone, Charm you later!" Apple said smile apologetic, the last part almost being cut off as she closed the door pulling Blondie out first. "Nice to meet you too" Isabella respond, almost whispered, to the closed door doubting that anybody heard her.

There wasn't much calm here, was it. Isabella threw herself on her bed head first in the pillow hearing a crackling sound. Under the pillow she found a slightly wrinkled letter addressed to her. From her parents.

"Our dearest Isabella,

We hate that we we're not there to send you off and hope you understand. We think about you every day and are so immensely proud over you. You've grown up to such a beautiful young woman and now it's already time for your Legacy Year. It seems like just yesterday we told your good night stories to the melodies of Wonderland's singing flowers or taught you how to care for your first foal. Hope Philippine is watching over you while we're gone. Neverland is as magical as ever, it's a pity only children can fly here, you would have loved it. We might stay here for a few more week before we move on, we were think of stopping by the Sherwood Forrest and then maybe Ever After, who knows?

We know that you'll make us even prouder this year and knows that when the time is right you'll make a perfect Beauty and a hexellent Queen. Never forget who you are!

All the love and good in the world,

Your Mother and Father, Queen and King of Rose."

She put it in the top drawer in her vanity and faced her reflection in the big golden mirror on top of it. They had to add the final part, that's just how it is, she reminded herself and noticed that her eyes were tear filled, but chose to look past that. Her parents would never just be her parents, they'd always be more, they'd always been more. Her bowed ponytail had started to loosen causing strands of hair to poke out in all direction. Gently she pulled the ribbon and removed the crown-piece holding it together. Her hair fell softly down her face, the strawberry blonde curls framing her face. Isabella had never believed people when they said she was beautiful, they just said it to be polite the voice in her head said. But she'd always liked her hair, her mind drifted to the way the sunlight had danced on Apple's blonde hair while her finger played with a long strand of her own. Apple must be one of those persons who never doubt themselves, she envied her for that.

Isabella felt the immediate need to get out, to do something. Another glance in the mirror made her even more self conscious then before and she pulled of her skirt and vest to dig up a pair of high waisted pants. With them on she felt better, more like herself -well, her old self, anyway.

Isabella grabbed the first book of the white bookshelf in her room and made her way out back through the school grounds and remember what the third piggy had said about an "Enchanted Forest". For a moment she considered go getting Philippine and ride out there but after changing her shoes some walking could do her good.

A small path lead out to the woods and soon Isabella found a nice spot to sit down by a magnificent oak tree. The sky had started to turn yellow but the air was still warm. She opened her book and first then saw which one it was. Beauty and the Beast. Faith sure had a twisted sense of humor. It'd had to do, she guessed she could need yet another reminder of what lies ahead. It's not like every second since she arrived here had been a constant reminder that she wasn't like everybody else.

She just needed to get away, to not be a princess for a while. Just as her mind began to drift away it in to her book it was pulled back by a most charming voice asking her "Now, what is a Beauty like you doing out here at this hour?"

She looked up and was taken completely off guard. There were less than an arm's length between hers and the stranger's face. A pair of deep green eyes watched her intensely waiting for an answer while a smug grin was dancing on his lips. There was no question that he was handsome and by the sound of his voice she guess that he was very well aware of that.

This guy completely reeked of confidence and it was as if it was contagious. Isabella felt more daring and proud in his presence then she'd felt in a long time. And she did not like it. He must be a very odd character, she thought to herself. But could still not manage to make any words come out her mouth.

Not receiving any answer the stranger moved even closer and tilted his head while the deep green eyes dug even deeper in her soul. "Look, I'm not dangerous or anything, I swear." He, for some reason, whispered. A rattle could be heard from the woods and he turned away from her and towards the sound.

As if a spell wore of Isabella's mind became clear at once. Her first instinct to back away from him and reclaiming her well needed personal space but that was prevented by the giant oak trunk against her back so instead she pushed herself up in to a more upright position. Realizing that his eyes were back on her she felt her cheeks blush a bit and she hoped deeply that he didn't notice.

"Well, to answer you question, I was reading as now I'm clearly not. However, whether or not you're dangerous, I think I'll be the judge of that, okay?" she finally answered and was kind of impressed with herself as her voice sounded completely calm. And a bit regal or more likely rude as well, maybe he'd been offended. She gather up some mental strength and looked him in the eyes. He didn't look the least bit offended, he looked like a hunter who'd found a prey in his trap and now planned to eat it. That does not bode well.

"She can talk! I was almost getting worried, you know." He said and placed his hand over his heart and giving her a smoldering look. Against her will she couldn't help smile looking at him. "Please, stop that." She laughed lightly and the smolder was replace by bright smile, he was clearly prude over his accomplishment. "You have a beautiful laughter" he continued sounding just a cheesy as the line itself. She wanted to stop laughing but couldn't, after the day she had she was all out of proper princess social skills so she shoved him in the chest. It didn't make him move but it did make him laugh. He had an odd laugh, it almost sounded like bells chiming. "You're just so adorable!" He laughed patting her light on the cheek and moved even closer. With the warmth from his hand still there their faces were closer than ever.

"Do you get this close with every girl you met?" Isabella asked, trying to hid the fact that she genially wanted to know. "Only with the spellbinding beautifully ones." He answered, or not quite answered to be true. Like always when someone brings up her beauty she felt a twitch in the pit of her stomach. "You don't even know my name." Isabella said for the first time feeling the tiredness in her body. "Names are overrated, I'll just call you..." He glanced at the book in her lap. "...Beauty." She would have like to joke back at him asking if she should call him the Beast then but she couldn't. She couldn't joke about her future especially not with a handsome stranger. "Fine." She just sighed, becoming even more tired by the second and so she leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

If she would have she'd have seen his surprised look that would have turned into a soft, gentle smile. For a few minutes they just sat there, listening to the sound of the Enchanted Forest. Who knows how long they would have sat there if a shadow had not enter from the trees.

"Come on, Elian, we need to hurry, the Briar's are already..." The new voice trailed off when seeing them. Isabella also her realizing how it must look immediately sat up straight. The more familiar stranger turned to her reached out his hand and as she shook it introduced himself. "Well, I guess that's that, I'm Elian, Elian John, as a matter of fact." The name meant nothing to Isabella but by the way he said it she guess that it would to some. As the other character came closer Elian introduced him as well "...And this Sparrow Hood. He's not dangerous either." He winked at her, Isabella wondered if she'd ever actually seen someone wink at her before. Sparrow look confused at them. "Oh, Sparrow, this is..." The both looked at her as Elian left the sentence unfinished. "...Beauty." Isabella answered knowing that it wasn't a compete lie. She liked this, people treating her like a normal human being too much to revile her name. "Really?" Sparrow dougtonhly asked. "No." she responded simply with a smile, showing that she had no plans of tell them it. Elian laugheed and Sparrow stared at her. After a while he turned to Elian "I like her... but we still need to go." Elian, not very keen on the idea of leaving now, went on "But what happened to..." "I lost her, okay!" Sparrow cut him off. A awkward tension settled and Isabella felt clueless until Elian got up and offered her his hand. She gladly took it and pointed out what a gentleman he was making both him and Sparrow laugh. When the turned to the school Isabella dropped her jaw. "Whoa, when did that happened?" she blurred out. The entire school was covered with thorny Briars that by the looks of it was impenetrable. The guys look amused as she started to freak out. "But, but, how will we get in?!..." The panic stared to spread in her body and she felt her pulse elevating. She stood there blinking until Elian jokingly asked Sparrow "Isn't she just adorable?" Nudging him to the side. "Super cute, Elian." He responded while both tried to contain the laughers. Isabella stormed up to him prepared to shove him again but this time he caught her arm and pulled her closer to hug her. Isabella hate hugs and shouted so several time though she doubt that anyone heard anything as her face was pushed against Elian's emerald vest, he was a head taller than her. All attempts on trying to squirm out failed as well. Elian's body started shaking as both of the guy started to laughed and she was let free.

"There's a well here with passage in under the school so we'll save you!" Sparrow explained as they posed heroically together. Now Isabella was the one laughing, at them. They'd made a princess worry, resort to violence, insulted her and made her laugh but the best part was that they had no idea of it.

The road back was shorter then Isabella thought and in pure gentleman spirit they escorted her right up to the door of her doom building. Elian and Sparrow teased each other all the way back and Isabella found it most fascinating. Not that she'd ever tell them that but she'd never seen anything like it before. They shared a kind of brotherly love and expressed it by mocking each other. It was times like this Isabella wished that she had a sibling but she knew that a little brother or sister was very unlikely. One child was all her parents needed to carry on their story, they'd told her growing up. The underground tunnels were surprisingly un-slimy and offered a pretty nice stroll lane.

As they bid good night, Elian had leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Being who she was she knew that it was completely inappropriate but she had once again chosen to ignore her inner reason. His soft lips on her skin had just felt to right and then they'd both smile at her and walked away. She couldn't stop smiling herself, she felt so full of life and just a bit Rebellious.

When Isabella returned to her room it appeared just as she'd left it. Still no sign of her roommate as the empty mushroom-like bed. You know, it actually looked very comfortable. The bed was full of round pillows in different sizes and on top of them rested a teal satin cover. Isabella change into her pajamas and went in to the bathroom to get ready for bed. A tired reflection glared back from the mirror, Isabella took some cold water and splashed it in her face in an attempted to awaking it somewhat. It failed.

The hour was late, her roomie would hardly arrive at this hour, she thought. The Night Briars had already completely surrounded the school ground. Too tired to listen to her better reason Isabella slid down in the giant bed, letting the pillows swallow her. Within seconds she was passed out and got some good Beauty Sleep for the first time in a while. If this was just her first day she knew that she'd need all the sleep she could get.


End file.
